The Killer And The Prince
by Empress Lin Yao
Summary: Lin has lost her parents due to an alchemist's evil doing. She becomes an alchemist just like her parents and goes on fighting homunculi. She finds her childhood best friend and begins to follow him on his adventures and also Edward's. Will her best friend finally make her love him? Will she find the killer who killed her parents? Find Out! LingxOcxGreed
1. Chapter 1:The Becoming Of An Alchemist

**Welcome Fanfictioners to my new and first FMA story. Thanks for giving it a chance.  
**

**I DO NOT OWN FMA, ONLY MY OC!**

* * *

I woke up, looking around my dark room. I searched and grabbed a match from my side table and lit the candle. My clock ticked, I heard our grandfather clock from downstairs, making a racket. 12 O'clock at night. I placed my two feet on the cold wooden floor and began to lead myself towards the door, touching the walls, holding the candle with one hand. I grabbed the door handle and opened the door. The candle shone over the stairs, I carefully walked down them, placing each foot with caution. The television was still on but sounded static, maybe it isn't working. Well I guess mum and dad couldn't sleep. Footsteps of blood came from the front door, back it looked like they came out of the living. _No no no no. This can't be happening._

I made my way to the living room, finding no light but just a static television. Mum and dad were on the floor in pool of blood. I ran up to them, squatting down, and shaking them, trying to see if they were still alive.

"They're not alive, girl. Best you hide… unless you want to die." An unfamiliar voice threatened. Car lights from outside, surrounded the house. I heard doors breaking down, windows being smashed… I'm terrified!

"We've got you surrounded! Come with us please!" A military guard ordered, holding up a gun.

"You girl," Another military guy ordered, "Come with me. I'll keep you save." I quickly got up from the ground and ran towards the voice. We walked outside our…now it's just my house and headed towards a typical Central car.

"Get in." He ordered me, opening the car door. I got in, not closing the door.

"Mustang sir, what shall we do now?" The guard ran over to the man apparently named Mustang and asked. The guard held his gun in his hand, pointing it downwards.

"Arrest him." Mustang said merely.

"Yes sir." The guard replied.

"Hello there." A lady looked at me from the driver's seat. I nervously waved my hand, keeping a straight face. Mustang closed the car door and sat down in the front seat.

"Riza let's go. I need to explain to her about what happened." He looked over to me, as I still had a straight face.

* * *

We made it to Central Military headquarters. Mustang opened the car door and let me out.

"Follow me." He ordered me as he began to walk off. I closely followed him, climbing up stairs and going up elevators. I had arrived at some sort of office. This must be his office. The lady called Riza had followed up into his office. He flipped the power switch for the light and sat down on his chair.

"Sit."

"Colonel, you could ask her a bit nicer." Riza suggested.

"Sorry, now. Your parents were alchemist, correct?" He asked, holding his hands together, leaning on the table.

"Colonel, how about you start with telling her who you are." She suggested once more.

"Right. I'm Colonel Roy Mustang, as known as the Flame Alchemist. Now, who are you? Their daughter… Lin. You must be Lin right." He asked, pointing at me. I nodded.

"Would you like to be a state alchemist?" He randomly asked me. I tensed, but then smiled. I saw a blank piece of paper on the table and grabbed it. I saw the pen on the desk and signalled to pass it to me.

"Not the talkative type huh? Here. That's right, they mentioned one time that you don't talk at all." Roy passed the pen to me. I wrote, 'I would love to be an alchemist. When do I start.'

"Firstly do you know alchemy? Show me." He smiled evilly. I moved over to the middle of the room and clapped my hands together and placed them on the floor. I made a flower out of floor.

"You're the same as Fullmetal. You did the taboo…human transmutation." Roy said, looking surprised and disappointed. I looked at him sternly. Someone walked into Roy's office with a sword on his back.

"Fuhrer, this girl, Lin is the daughter of the Storm and the Ice alchemists. She is the same as Fullmetal in… you know…taboo." Roy whispered the last bit, looking tense. I grabbed the piece of paper and wrote, 'Who is this Fullmetal person.'

"Oh. Edward Elric is his name. He is called the Fullmetal because of his metal arm and leg." Roy explained. I made an 'O' shape with my mouth.

"Okay then, if you, Colonel Mustang, think she can be an alchemist…then so be it." The apparently Fuhrer said, walking off and closing the door behind him.

"Okay, I need to think of a name for you." Roy said, moving his hand up to his chin and held it there with a questioning look. He sat back down in his chair.

"Colonel, but does someone else do that?" Riza asked, holding a clipboard.

"Yeah but this time I will do it. What do you think Riza, any good names we good give her?" Roy asked, looking at me, while I was still on the ground, next to my alchemy flower I made.

"Petal Alchemist?" Riza asked. I shook my head.

"The Bad alchemist," Riza and I looked at him strangely, "What… she was friends with a homunculus right." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Colonel… I thought they don't exist!" Riza asked looking terrified.

"They do apparently. Fullmetal said it himself." Roy said, putting his hands on his hips.

"That doesn't suit her, how about…where'd you get the Colonel's glove from?" Riza asked. I smiled nervously.

"I got a name for you," he shot up from his chair, "…give me my glove back." I walked up to his desk and passed the glove back to him.

"Anyway, your new name will be the Thief Alchemist!" Roy said proudly, nodding his head with triumph and smiling.

"I think it's a good name." Riza commented.

I happily nodded my head.

"Best we go to sleep," Roy yawned, waving goodbye, "…oh yeah. Lin, you can stay here. Riza will you please give Lin a blanket. Goodnight." I nodded. Riza went out of the room to get me a blanket. I sat down on the couch in his office. _The Thief Alchemist. Cool. I'm an alchemist, just like mum and dad wanted me to. _Riza walked through the door and handed me the blanket.

"Here, that should keep you warm. Don't steal anything ok. Thief Alchemist." Riza smiled, walking off. I laid out the blanket on the couch, then got under it and pulled it over me. Snuggling up, I thought about, what would be one of the jobs that I would do.

* * *

"Ok! First job for you is visiting Fullmetal. I would like you to meet him. You guys have a lot in common~" Roy sang happily. Putting his feet on the desk.

"Oh and here is a thin green coat. Your mother told me that your favourite colour was because your best friend has green eyes. Right?" He said, passing the coat to me. I looked at the coat, it had a hand with rings on it with the word 'Alchemist' next to it. I looked at Roy with a confused face.

"The hand with rings indicates the word 'thief' to us. If we actually thief, people would be terrified and would not let you in shops. You get me? "I nodded.

"Go, you got a train to catch…dog of the military." Roy seriously, looking away, picking up the phone and dialling it. _How the hell did I become a dog of the military so quickly. I love life sometimes._

"Hey Elizabeth how are you?" Roy said, talking on phone, as I walked off. I put down my suitcase and put my new coat. I picked up my suitcase and looked down at the piece of paper Colonel gave me to the address to Edward's friend automail shop that I was meeting up at. I held the suitcase with all the things I need. Wait…damn, I was meant to collect the stuff from my house, but now it's out-of-bounds, great. I walked out to the pavement outside the military. _Now…which way to the train station…DAMN IT I DON'T KNOW! _Walking to the road, I heard a familiar voice my name. Riza pulled up next to me.

"Get in or you'll be late for your train!" Riza exclaimed, looking serious at me. I looked rather confused, but I kept on smiling.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Get in!" She quickly yelled. I quickly opened the car door and sat down. I quickly pulled out a pen from my pocket and wrote on the back of the piece of paper, 'Can we go to my house for a second? Please?' I showed the message to her and she shook her, but not that she wasn't going to. She quickly turned the car around and headed straight to my house.

* * *

"What do you need?" Riza yelled from downstairs, while I was in my room looking for stuff.

_Damn, where is my picture frame. _I saw it, leaning against the window. I quickly grabbed it and ran into mum and dad's room. Mum told me, if anything happened to her or dad, that I would take the money hiding in her wardrobe and use it wisely. I searched through it, finding old photo albums and…the money! I looked over to a photo album named 'Lin's world' in my old child writing form. I grabbed that and headed down stairs.

"Got everything?" She asked leaning against the wall next to the front door. I nodded and we headed back toward the car.

* * *

_Finally, I thought I would never get to the train station. _I jumped out of the car and bowed down to Riza and she nodded and drove off, while I began to run to the train.

"Train to Rush Valley is soon departing. May all passengers please go to the train." A female voice said from the speakers. O_h, my train!_ I ran to a train door and cautiously stepped up the steps. I tripped over the last step. Everyone looked at me and some asked if I was ok. I just nodded and picked up suitcase and quickly found a seat next to the window and leaned my head against it. _Rush Valley… here I come._

* * *

**First chapter done. I hope you enjoyed it. Review and I will give virtal plushies of you favourite character._  
_**

**Empress Lin Yao ~ OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Childhood Prince

**OKAY! Second chapter! I have Ling here!  
**

**Ling: Hello, there fanfictioners. Lin.**

**Lin: Hello everyone. If you haven't realised, I'm also the author. :)**

**Ling: WHAT! So you mean, you made everything up? The childhood friends, soulmates and ...  
**

**Lin: No... I would make up stuff like my parents dying would I?!**

**Ling: No. *Whispers***

**Lin: Anyway, please read and enjoy!**

**Ling: I will, indeed!**

**I DO NOT OWN FMA!**

* * *

_Where the hell is this Edward guy? _I walked down the streets of Rush Valley, looking at all the shops. An automail shop…which should be…here. I pointed to the shop on the left. _ I found it…thank you!_ I knocked on the shop's corner wall.

"You must be Lin, right?" I small blonde guy. I nodded, smiling, holding my suitcase in front of me.

"I'm Alphonse Elric. Nice to meet you." The suit of armour called Alphonse said, bowing down. I bowed down too.

"Oh yeah. I'm Edward Elric. Nice to meet you." Edward said, waving his hand, winking at me. I smiled, waving back.

"So you really don't talk? Colonel told me yesterday on the phone that you were going to visit me. So you're the same as me, committed the taboo of alchemy…human transmutation." Edward seriously said, crossing his arms and closing his eyes for a second, then looking up me seriously. I looked at him sternly, grabbing my note book and pen, flipping to a blank page. I wrote on the page, 'How did you know? Did Colonel Mustang tell you? And so what if I did.' I passed over my note book and he began to read.

"Colonel did tell me over the phone. So what did you lose, insides, arm or leg?" Edward asked, still holding my note book. I signalled him to the note book to me and once more wrote one word. 'Memories.' I passed it back to Edward and he began to read once more. Alphonse looked over to the note book and read it as well.

"So how are you going to get them back? Do you still remember something?" Alphonse asked, looking rather worried. Edward gave my note book back and I just nodded, writing 'I still remember my best friends and that's all.' I smiled, passing it back again.

"Well that's good. Do you want to come and explore with us. Winry, my childhood friend has gone to get my mechanic parts to my arm. So you coming?" Edward asked. I nodded my head. We went out of the shop and onto the main street.

"Winry said, 'Go and kill some time Edward.' I have no idea what to do in this place since it's all full of automail shops." Edward ranted on. I shook my head, following Edward. Alphonse was squatting down, at the beginning of an alleyway.\

"Al. Edward said sounding annoyed, trying to get Al's attention.

"Brother." Al said sounding rather sad, looking at Edward.

"What... did you find another stray cat?" Edward asked, looking annoyed, rolling his eyes.

"Well no." Al said, holding up a guy with long black hair, wearing a yellow jacket and white pants with a sword, strapped to his back.

"Put him back." Edward said still sounding annoyed.

"But brother that's inhuman." Al said, looking at him angrily.

"F-food. Must have food." The teen boy murmured. I got a packet of chips from my suitcase and opened the packet, squatted down and put it front of the boy. He sniffed it, snatching it from hand. He quickly ate it, as Alphonse put him on the floor. He thanked me, bowing his head down at me. I smiled with my eyes closed.

"Lin?" I heard him say. I opened my eyes and blushed, smiling more widely.

"LING!" I yelled, hugging him tightly.

"She talked?! We have to call Colonel!" Edward and Alphonse exclaimed, looking at each other with surprised faces. I was hugging Ling, rubbing my face on his cheek.

"Will you stop that. Your embarrassing me." He giggled, pushing me away. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. I blushed heavily.

"AWWWW!" Edward and Alphonse purred in the background.

"SHUT UP!"Ling and I yelled back at Edward and Alphonse.

"Who are these guys, friends… boyfriends?" Ling whispered in my ear. I shook my head.

"Come on, we'll buy you some food." I whispered, smirking slightly.

* * *

"Thanks guys, I feel so alive. And thanks for the food." Ling thanked, putting his hand up and then placing hands beside him.

"Who said I'd pay." Edward sternly said.

"Don't say such a small thing." Ling said, smiling moving his hand up and down.

"DON'T SAY SMALL!" Edward exclaimed angrily. I sat next to Al, on a chair smiling for no reason.

"Lin. May I please call you princess?"

_"May I call you princess at least." _Another flashback ran through my mind.

_"I love toying with people. especially kids." _A strange voice said in my head.

_"Who are you?" _I said in my head, talking to the mysterious voice.

_"I am many things. The world, truth, but I stick with truth." _Truth said.

_"Get out of my head, you bastard." _I warned viciously.

_"You want your memories don't you," _I tensed up_," So be kind and I'll give them to you."_

_"Really?"_ I said, hoping I would get them back so quickly.

_"After you figure some out yourself." _Truth giggled.

_"Fine then. I will...Bastard."_ I replied angrily.

"You okay Lin." I heard Edward, coming back to reality.

"Yes." I sighed, looking depressed.

"But it's so good to see you! It's been years since I saw you!" Ling happily yelled, walking over to me and hugging me, tightening his grip. _He was suffocating me!_

"Hey, Ling. You see… I sort have… lost my… memories and I don't remember anything from my past except my best friends, one of them was you and the other one was a homunculus but I don't remember them." He let go of me, moving back to his chair. He nodded his head, leaning his chin on his hands, which were together.

"Did you say…homunculus?" Edward asked nervously.

"Yes. Apparently, but like I said Edward, I don't remember." I shrugged my shoulders, looking sad.

"You can call me Ed if you like you know." Edward said, crossing his arms and left leg.

"Hey Lin," Ling stiffened and looked at me seriously, hiding his face slightly behind his crossed hands, "Will you go on a date with me."

"No!" I yelled as I karate chopped Ling' head.

"You're so mean. If you did, you would become empress of Xing." He said sadly.

"Xing?" I asked.

"Right, you don't remember. You see I came from Xing and so did you too Lin." He said proudly. I stared at him. _Xing, I came from Xing. Aren't I awesome?!_

"Xing huh? The great nation to the East?" Edward asked, leaning his chin on his arm.

"That's right. Crossing that desert was like walking through hell." The boy said sitting back in his chair, while Ed and Al did the same, listening closely to what he was saying. I sat next to him, listening closely as well.

"But why did you take that route?" Alphonse asked.

"I wanted to visit Xerxes ruins." He said casually.

"Xerxes. I heard there was nothing there." Edward said, sitting up straight.

"Just a bit of research. I came to this country for Eastern Alchemy-related research too." He said smiling.

"Eastern Alchemy?" Edward asked.

"Oh right, you just call it alchemy in this country, don't you? The alchemy in our country is a skill that is used mostly for medical purposes."

"Huh. Different customs, I guess. It's mostly used for war in our country. There is still a war going on with Aerugo to the south and Creta to the west. And there's still the great nation of Drachma up north, too. There is a non-aggression pact, but the only reason is they don't bother to attack us is because Mt. Briggs is in the way. Our relations aren't looking too good." Edward said, still leaning his chin on his hands, on the table.

"Such a scary country to be in…" Ling said, looking a bit scared.

"This country's been so military-focused ever since King Bradley became Fuhrer President." Edward said, as the boy rested his chin on his hands, like Edward was doing

before.

"But I'm really curious. About the Eastern Alchemy that's used for healing." Alphonse said.

"Me two." Edward said.

"Me three." I said, as the boy looked over to me.

"Oh, could you guys be alchemists?" The boy asked.

"Yeah. I'm Edward Elric, a state alchemist." Edward said, pointing to himself.

"I'm his younger brother, Alphonse Elric. Nice to meet you." Alphonse said.

"I'm Ling Yao! The pleasure is mine." Ling smiled. They all put their hands in the middle and shook them in a 'greeting-each other way'.

"And you're Lin, my best buddy, soul mates…" Ling happily smiled, patting my head.

"Yep, you got that right. But you're weirder than I remember." I smiled, crossing my arms and nodding my head.

"Why?" Ling said sadly, with waterfall tears coming down his face, and pointing at me. I just shook my head.

"You're annoying." I replied, crossing my arms. Ling kept on crying with big waterfall tears once more.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting, but Ling could you explain your Eastern Alchemy to us in detail?" Edward asked, smiling casually.

"Can't! I'm not an alchemist." He smiled, giggling quietly.

"What the hell did you come to research if you're not an alchemist?!" Edward exclaimed angrily, getting in Ling's face.

"Just a little something. You guys might know something about it… The philosopher's stone. I really want it…Do you know anything about it?" Ling said seriously, as Edward and Al tensed time.

"Nope. Can't say I do." Edward said, walking off a little bit.

"Seems like you do." Ling snapped his fingers and two people in black outfit appeared out of nowhere. One of them held kunai at Ed's neck and mine, while another held a sword under Al's metal suit arm.

"Care to tell me?" Ling asked, leaning his chin on his arm and smiling slightly.

"What do you plan to use it for?' Edward asked, staring at the kunai in front of him.

_Pause._

"To find a way to gain immortality."

"You are an idiot, and a weirdo." I said, crossing me arms.

"You ruined my moment." He sobbed.

"You had no moment anyway." I sternly said.

"Care to tell me?" Ling asked once more seriously, while I slapped my head.

"Immortality? How stupid." Edward commented.

"I'm totally serious." Ling said, standing up from his chair, putting his hands on his hips.

"Besides…This doesn't seem like the right attitude to have… when asking a favour." Edward yelled, moving his arm backward, trying to hit one of the dudes in black. But he missed and the guy jumped in the air and a kicked Ed in the face.

"Brother!" Alphonse exclaimed, moving back a bit.

"You're going to retaliate too?" The other dude in black asked Alphonse.

"Wait…" The guy quickly moved back and kicked Al in the face, making Al fall over.

"What are these guys, acrobats?" Edward asked, lying on the ground on his stomach, while Al laid on his back. In defeat may I add.

"Hey," I karate chopped Ling, "Are you going to let your…friends keep doing this!" I exclaimed.

"That hurt and yes. I need information on the Philoso-" I slapped him in the face.

"So… they could have almost killed Ed and Al! They're my friends, so don't hurt them… okay!" I yelled, with a few tears running down my face.

"Why do I always make the wrong move?" Ling said, slapping his forehead.

"But…off they go. Hey pops, order me some desert." He ordered, smiling at the sound of desert.

"You really are an idiot." I said, crossing my arms, shaking my head. I felt arms wrap around my waist. Ling was clinging to me.

"Will you get off me?!" I yelled, trying to push him away.

"No! Until you say you'll go on a date with me!" Ling yelled.

"No!"

"I know you love me anyway. ~ " Ling sang, while I blushed slightly, looking away. He stood and sat down on the chair. A female waiter came and placed a bowl of delicious ice-cream on the table. I stared at it in awe.

"Enjoy." The female waiter said, holding a round tray in her lap..

"I will enjoy indeed." Ling smiled, as she walked off. I sighed, slapping my forehead in annoyance.

"What?" He asked, scooping up some ice-cream.

"Nothing." I said sternly.

"Are you saying you're jealous?" Ling opened one eye, smirking at me. I blushed, looking away.

"Jealous? Please, you think I would be jealous, ha. You wish." I retorted.

"Maybe I do." He smiled, putting the spoon in his mouth, as I just slapped my forehead.

* * *

**Done! I would like to know if you guys want me to still right this story, so if you comment that would be helpful. Thanks. If not the I will stop writing this story. Sorry. But please tell me if you do!  
**

**Read and Review!**

**Empress Lin Yao ~ OUT!**

* * *

**Ling: Yes please comment. I want to have a romantic time with Lin.**

**Lin: Say WHAT!**

**Ling: Nothing~**

**Lin and Ling: Bye**


End file.
